


Pick Player One

by cascadedEquilibrium



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: An so did Damien, Attempt at Humor, Copying a format is shit, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you ever accidentally romanced somebody else ?, Multi, Oh how the tables have turned, PERSPECTIVES !!!!, Role Reversal, a bit OOC, but good shit, i have, or major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadedEquilibrium/pseuds/cascadedEquilibrium
Summary: Ah, Monster Prom. We all know what goes down and how it goes down despite it’s really random algorithm that’ll pit players against unknown circumstances. A high school that never has one normal day in it’s life while four students romance the fuck out of their NPCs.Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose horrendously. Sometimes you even go alone out of pure frustration...or getting a secret ending. You know, the usual.Today, however, we’re going to be playing as one of these NPCs and see how they deal with it being the other way around.





	1. Week 1

**_Ah, Monster Prom. We all know what goes down and how it goes down despite it’s really random algorithm that’ll pit players against unknown circumstances. A high school that never has one normal day in it’s life while four students romance the fuck out of their NPCs._ **

 

**_Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose horrendously. Sometimes you even go alone out of pure frustration...or getting a secret ending. You know, the usual._ **

 

**_Today, however, we’re going to be playing as one of these NPCs and see how they deal with it being the other way around._ **

 

_ Short Game _

 

_ >Long Game  _

 

_ Choose Player 1 _

 

**> Damien **

**Liam**

**Miranda**

**Polly**

**Scott**

**Vera**

 

_ Pronouns :  _

**He/Him**

 

_ -Confirmed- _

 

_ Monster Prom was three weeks away and your dads won’t get off your fucking back until you get a reasonable date. No, you can’t take anyone in your friend’s group because they would know the second they meet said friend. Fuck them and their parental/marital knowledge.  _

 

_ No one in this school was as awesome as you, so it’ll be hard finding anyone up to your standards. Maybe you should go search Tindr and hope you don’t get a creepy asshole...or just an asshole because assholes piss you off more than regular people.  _

 

_ You were about to pull up your phone until you saw four people strolling out of the door and suddenly remembered that this school wasn’t completely full of losers.  _

 

**_Vicky Schmidt (22)_ ** _ ,  a sweet and nice A+ student by day and a lightning rod of pure trouble (and parties) at all times. Sometimes, you can see her add extra shit to Polly’s toilet wine behind Polly’s back. If that’s not hardcore, you don’t know what is _

 

**_Brian (21),_ ** _ a guy who’s only known expressions are stoic and chill. No seriously, his smile is even more cryptic than Miranda’s common sense. If you can get him to say more than ‘okay’ and ‘sure’, then you might have a chance.  _

 

**_Amira Rashid (20)_ ** _ , a seasoned heist master who’s thirst for business can only be rivaled with her thirst for thrill, violence and petty revenge. She can crack any safe, or heart. Basically, a less annoying version of Vera.  _

 

**_Oz (???),_ ** _ the nervous wreck of the group who LOOK like they don’t belong, but several criminal files on them say otherwise. Well, they would say something if those files weren’t perfectly wiped ten minutes later. Pulls off the ‘Mr.Mysterious Love Interest’ almost as well as Brian.  _

 

_ Four hidden gems in this school and three weeks. Let’s see how this will turn out.  _

 

**_Monster Quiz_ **

 

**_Since this in Damien’s fixed Perspective, we’ll skip over what the actual article says and call out on the author’s laziness to pull up the game and copy everything word per word. Same goes for using the official questions because of reason stated above._ **

 

_ There’s something wrong with your car, when you pull up the hood, you see the engine smoking. You :  _

 

**_>_ ** _ Nah, It’s supposed to be like that. It means the explosion’s coming soon and I’m just wondering if I should shoot my car now before walking away like a badass. I didn’t buy all those fireworks for nothing.  _ _ (So Bold) _

 

_ Poor dear, this car has been with my family for over ten generations. I’ll kiss it better !!! It’s worked before with my toaster and basketball.  _ _ (So Charming) _

 

_ Time to sell this baby ! I’ll just cover the smoke up with some well placed air purifiers and say that it’s a bonus feature.  _ _ (So Wealthy)  _

 

_ Someone literally pissed in your cereal today, whatcha gonna do about it ? :  _

 

_ Take some of the piss and gather the DNA. Then I’ll hack into the government just to figure out who has the exact same strand and pay people to piss all over the target’s food for the rest of their lives.  _ _ (So Smart)  _

 

_ Be upset until I spike everyone’s food with random drugs I found behind a trash can. Yes, this includes me because why the hell not ? _ _ (So Fun) _

 

**_>_ ** _ BEAT EVERYONE UP UNTIL THEY CONFESS !!!  _ _ (So Bold) _

  
  


_ How can you show you love your significant other ? : _

 

_ Get them their favorite flavor of Kool Aid _ _ (Vicky) _

 

**_>_ ** _ Read fanfics together while listening to screams of terror  _ _ (Oz) _

 

_ Give them a locked briefcase to solve and sell whatever was in there to the highest bidder.  _ _ (Amira) _

 

_ Silence, just pure romantic Silence. _ _ (Brian)  _

  
  
  


_ -Week 1 : Morning-  _

 

_ Smarts : 4 _

_ Bold : 9 _

_ Charm : 3 _

_ Creativity : 4 _

_ Fun : 5 _

_ Money : 5 _

 

> Bathroom : 

 

You decided to skip class like usual. There’s not much to learn there anyways. Seriously, who needs to know how to properly gut a goat for demonic purposes when you’re ALREADY a demon. That’s like asking an arsonist how to make a fire. Which is also something you are. You give  **+0 SHITS** and get  **+2 BOLD** like usual. 

 

Suddenly, you hear terrified screaming outside the bathroom. Oh god, not another bunch of Satan-obsessed cultists. You swore you told them off last month ! No, you are not becoming their fucking mascot and sponsor !!! You kick down the bathroom door in frustration. You just wanted to skip class in semi-peace !!!

 

You were about to pulverize their asses until you realized they were the farthest thing from cultist. It was just Oz running away from two shady guys. Literally, everything about them had dark colors in various darker shades with actual shades on their faces. 

 

You normally wouldn’t give a fuck, but Oz was a potential date you wanted to ask ever since they turned into this Eldritch horror thing way back in junior high. You just forgot years later. Yep, just forgot and not an imaginary construct the author made. 

 

Oz  : I swear, you’re not taking me back !!! GO SUCK ASS !!!

 

Shit, those could be cops. A pang of rare sympathy and totally  not manipulative strategizing pulls your heart. You : 

 

**_>_ ** _ Cause a massive fight, then ambush them. You guys will fight within the huge ass fight. Then you guys can have several different types of fighting, so it’s a fight within a fight within a fight.  _

 

_ Throw this bag of bacon grease you conveniently had for lunch over the wolf pack’s head and see were it goes.  _

 

**_(So Bold)_ **

 

You tackled a troll and he tried to punch you. Instead, the troll hit the mummy, who sent out an entire swarm of blowflies to terrorize a group of sirens. Then the sirens started to chase the flies away, but smacked into a bunch of Sphinxes. The two groups had an immediate turf war and now it’s just a free for all. 

 

You admired the sheer brilliance of all this violence until you remembered your real objective. You jumped on and over several people’s heads ninja style before spotting the trench coat guys and kicking the shit out of them. After a while, the fight died down and Oz was nowhere to be seen. Crap, are they dead ? Can fear even die ? 

 

The two guys said something about the target being lost then began slinking away. Before you could chase them, a relieved sigh came from one of the trees, no wait, it was INSIDE of the tree. The dark shade turned into a puddle of...Oz ?!!!

 

Oz  : That was a close one. Thanks for the distraction,  Damien . I can’t believe they found me. Especially since I was careful about my records too...

 

The cute Eldritch Horror was mumbling about erasing camera footage and renaming themselves until you both heard footsteps. Well, multiple, almost as if somebody with more than two legs and authority is coming your way. Their eyes widened at the approaching figure of Principal Giant Spider.

 

Before you could open your mouth, Oz yanked you into the previously mentioned tree and...you two ended up in front of the classroom door. It seems like you guys are a few minutes early. 

 

Oz  : Alright, this is our stop. Listen, I really appreciate what you did for me. I just need one last thing from you, if it’s not too much. 

 

Oh hell yeah ! TIME TO MAKE OUT !!!!

 

Oz : Is it alright if you never mention this to anyone ? That’d be great. I can’t have another incident with me involved. They might pick up on my trail and that’s the last thing I kind of want right now. Th-that’s if y-you’re willing, of course. 

 

Or not, but hey, they trust you. That’s what counts, right ? Baby steps,  Damien . Tiny baby steps on fire. Maybe you can keep your mouth shut about this awesome fight just this once. (Plus that stutter in the end was kind of cute. Your consideration matters to them, which adds to the cuteness) They take your stunned silence as confirmation. 

 

Oz  : Well, uh… see you, I guess ? 

 

They step inside the classroom, leaving you to your thoughts. Damn, this whole ‘get a date’ thing is hard. Oh well, what’s another challenge ? Not only did your already large ego get a boost, but you feel like some of your brain cells starting to work. You got  **\+ 2 Bold** And  **+1 Smart** .

 

_ Smarts : 5 _

_ Bold : 11 _

_ Charm : 3 _

_ Creativity : 4 _

_ Fun : 5 _

_ Money : 5 _

 

_ -Week 1 : Noon- _

 

_ Smarts : 5 _

_ Bold : 11 _

_ Charm : 3 _

_ Creativity : 4 _

_ Fun : 5 _

_ Money : 5 _

 

**>** Coven 

 

You were contemplating on where the fuck your friends are as you sat alone. Normally, one or two of your friends would be in a heated argument over who was better and let somebody pick between the two of you. Usually, the threat of getting pulverized usually works. 

 

While you reminisce your status of potential love interest, you hear a loud bang that didn’t come from you for once. You looked up from your charred steak to see...oh fuck, not those losers. It’s the motherfucking Coven. 

 

Coven  : Listen, we heard you have a few connections with some secondary monster characters. Now obviously, you wouldn’t cooperate with us last season, we were hoping you could give us some suggestions to who’s expertise we could use for this Big Bad of the arc. 

 

You have no idea why they say shit like that. Like, at all. The End of the World ? Please, it won’t be for another few millennia, but you don’t mention this since it’s funny to see them run around doing shit. Still, it’s annoying they asked you of all people. Why not some other random and equally headache-inducing loser ? 

 

Coven  : If you don’t answer now, we might consider taking you.

 

Shit, for some reason, you can’t seem to beat them up. Better decide now and spare yourself from this boring bullshit. 

 

**>** _ How about that clockwork doll ? She looks pretty smart.  _

 

_ That gentleman thief that’s poorly hiding in the shadows. Might be of some use to you guys.  _

 

The Coven looked at the doll and nodded to each other. Well, you’re pretty sure it was each other. It didn’t help their heads moved in sync and they were facing forward.

 

Coven : Thank you for your valuable input. 

 

You just said eight words to them, but oh well. They went over to the doll’s table and started their entire ‘save the world’ pitch all over again. The episode consisted of them arguing about scientific reasoning and their own magic. The conflict was then resolved with some bullshit you don’t pay attention to. 

 

For the finale, she led them to a chem lab you’re sure wasn’t there before  and started making a vaccine to cure some ancient people infected with the flu. You honestly stopped after the cool montage and kept eating your lunch like usual. 

 

Later after lunch, the Coven corners you again. 

 

Coven : Our approval ratings are through the roof !!! Who knew we needed a supernatural versus science arc ? Not to mention the sun people’s ghosts can finally stop telling us to die every time we go south. That’s one more step to defeating Chuthlu Jr., the son of Chuthlu who wanted revenge against us. 

 

Um….what ? 

 

Coven  : We’ll be teaming up with her more often this season. No hard feelings right ? 

 

With that, they disappeared. You’re not sure if you learned something or not, but you ended up with  **+4 Smarts** anyways. 

 

_ Smarts : 9 _

_ Bold : 11 _

_ Charm : 3 _

_ Creativity : 4 _

_ Fun : 5 _

_ Money : 5 _

 

_ -Week 1 : Evening- _

 

_ Smarts : 9 _

_ Bold : 11 _

_ Charm : 3 _

_ Creativity : 4 _

_ Fun : 5 _

_ Money : 5 _

  
  


**>** Library 

 

You manage to post multiple videos about destroying stuff with an infinity degree knife. People are eating this up by the billion and you feel the money flow through your veins. You gained  **+200,000,000,000 Views** , however, since this is YouTube we’re talking about. You only get  **+2 Monster Money** . 

  
  


While you were considering burning down Google Ind. for that cheap shot, you hear two voices stage whispering to each other. Vicky looked like she was about to keel over and die while Oz looks even more frazzled than usual (plus points on using the bye word frazzled). 

 

Oz  : How the fuck did you manage to sell our dorm ?!!

 

Vicky : Look, I was high and drunk simultaneously. Things just happen. Oh gods, the real estate agents are coming over tomorrow !!! 

 

Well, it’s time to put all those property training you ignored to good use ! And maybe score some plus points with one of them. You : 

 

**>** _ Trash the place. No one wants to live in a trashy dorm. Then you guys can cancel everything out (Plus, you’ve got nothing better to do with your life) _

 

_ Persuade the hell out of the agent (read :bribe)  _

 

**(So Fun)**

 

You asked if Vicky can invite everybody she knows and throw the hugest, pot-filled party ever known to monster-kind. She looks at you with a mischievous glint that Polly usually had and smiled. 

 

Vicky  : You mean make it a usual Tuesday ? I can dig that !!! Oh god, we’ll need streamers and alcohol. AND A SHIT TON OF DRUGS !!!! I can finally put on that electric show !!! Oz, come with me. We need to plan and board up our rooms. 

 

She drags Oz with her to plan for the dope ass party. You couldn’t remember most of it considering almost everything was spiked and drugged, but you end up cuddling against Vicky the morning after. Sweet ! On the down side, she drooled on you, so not sweet. 

 

You realized you might’ve tossed a few guys out the window and wrecked a lot of shit, which was the entire point of the party. The smell of ash cleared your headache a bit. Yep, that was definitely your doing. 

 

The real estate agent knocked on the door, but it fell off it’s hinges and unto a lot of people. He helped in surprise and yelled about re-considering the offer. Or was it “Screw it, I’m not taking this !!!” ? You can’t be too sure with your hangover. 

 

The tenant made you guys clean up afterwards, but the romantic tension between you and Vicky definitely made everything worth it. You got  **+2 Fun** And  **+1 Bold**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are very messy because of school. Just sayin

_ -Week 2 : Morning- _

 

_ Smarts : 9 _

_ Bold : 12 _

_ Charm : 3 _

_ Creativity : 4 _

_ Fun : 7 _

_ Money : 7 _

 

>Class

 

You attend class because why not ? Okay, that’s a lie. Your dads threatened to ban you from Hell’s Fight Arena, the most metal arena in existence. There’s a bunch of dragons that breathe daggers on fire at contestants while they pummel each other in every way possible on a revolving stage full of spikes and randomly spawned death traps. There’s also the occasional soul of the damned fighting for their freedom, but meh, death traps and fire. 

 

Of course, that’s the STANDARD battle. You can’t describe the sheer explosive violence during a veteran match and-wait, you’re getting off track. Thinking about the arena made you lose focus on the lesson.Well dear fuck. Anyways, you’re in class because your dads are concerned for your education and will ban you if you skip class more than 100 times. (Which is utter bullshit, but that arena is one of the best places in hell) 

 

The teacher drones on as you keep daydreaming about those sweet ass battles you’re gonna join once you head back. Oddly enough, this class is Maiming 101 and the teacher takes your death threat muttering and the mini explosions in your eyes as hyper focus for the subject and gives you plus points for active participation. You gained  **+3 Teacher Favor** (not an actual stat) and  **+2 Smarts.**

 

Your head was busy thinking about all the bloodshed when somebody tapped your shoulder. You were prepared to judo flip the person when you realize it was just Vicky.

 

Amira was behind her with a concentrated look...or constipated. You don’t know, you’re shit at reading the mood. (I see what you did there). She chewed on her pencil while glaring at the paper. You were so sure she was going to set it on fire with how much she hunched over. Not that you would’ve minded. Hey, you’d even help the djinn create a bigger fire. 

 

Amira : Crap, these designs are no good. What are we supposed to do, Vick ? All the others are cheap replicas of the machines the year before and I don’t think Mr.Ripper would like the same thing twice.

 

You realized that you were in the middle of a group project and weren’t paying attention. Those two assumed you listened !!! Crap crap crap

 

Okay, so you need help building a machine for…

 

Vicky : Geeze, how much machines of mass destruction did you MAKE for this class ? 

 

Amira : This Class ? About twenty five this year and sixty last year. Don’t get me started on my first designs. Just..ick. 

 

Alright. Mass destruction, that’s one of your things. You take a little sneak peak on Amira’s old machines via deep web and found out blunt and arson-related crap are out of the picture, which sucks considering those particular two are your specialty. 

 

Vicky : Hey, do you have any suggestions, Damien? I really need this A+ and you know how I get when I fall behind. 

 

Ominous death threat ? Usually a sign to eviscerate somebody, but a mysterious force is stopping you. Instead, all you can do is come up with something on the fly.

 

_ A dimensional portal that can tear the fabric of reality and suck everything organic in a slow, painful way while making everyone question their puny existence in this vast universe. _

 

> _ An intricate torture machine to affect almost any fear. Works every time.  _

 

**(Not so Creative)**

 

The two give you an unimpressed look. What ? Torture is good !!! Vicky sighed and snatched your half-done blueprint you drew in the time you were trying to think of shit. Almost immediately, you can hear her scoff. 

 

Vicky : How can we even produce this generic blueprint ? Suspension cords, spikes...why even bother ? It can’t accommodate the masses if there’s just a few slots. By the time it’s done with the first batch of victims, people would probably be halfway through it’s defenses. None of the physics written in here are possible unless you work your demon magic and I’ve seen your grades on that. 

 

Amira : Plus, I’ve done that during our first year. A much better one, of course, but the same concept. Honestly, this is just plain sad. 

 

Though in the corner of your eye, you see Amira pocket your blueprint with a slightly interested hum. Not like you would know since all you were seeing was red. 

 

You yelled at them for not accepting such an awesome plan, but the two top students were barely listening. They were buried in their nerdy textbooks and planning shit without you. You tried to flip the table until you could feel the familiar pain of holy water. Same goes for all the furniture you tried to turn over. You shouted a huge ‘WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ?!!!!” as the teacher approached you. 

 

It turns out the last teachers couldn’t remove the angelic essence from the tables while cleaning up and it got absorbed until an indefinite amount of time. Dear fuck, that made you feel pissed. You stormed out the classroom to do some property damage, not only losing those teacher favors, but also losing  **-2 Creativity** And  **-1 Smarts** . 

 

_ -Week 2 : Noon- _

 

_ Smarts : 8 _

_ Bold : 12 _

_ Charm : 3 _

_ Creativity : 2 _

_ Fun : 7 _

_ Money : 7 _

 

>Oz and Brian

 

You decided it was time to hang out with Oz and see if the inky horror was interested in some lunch shenanigans. However, you sat down only to see Brian looking down at a...bloody corpse of a human girl ? When did that get there ? Maybe it was his cousin ? You don’t know shit about zombies, you only deal with dead souls. 

 

The corpse shifted (???) began to dissolve like a shitty video game enemy and into goo. That goo looked very familiar. Oz began emerging from the puddle before they wrote in a small notebook that had ‘Scary Shapeshifting for the Future Vol. 13” on it. You suddenly remembered that they could do that...so metal. 

 

However, Brian didn’t seem to be impressed. Then again, when is he ever ? 

 

Brian : Are you done ? Because I’d really need to get my math up. 

 

Oz : You said you’d help me with Intermediate Intimidation Class first. Then we could do calculus. Y-you’re a fast learner, you just sleep more than listen. 

 

Brian : Eh, true. Just give me some notes, I guess. 

 

Oh sweet, you can help one of them in their subjects and score some brownie points !!! By which, you mean flirt excessively because actual studying is for nerds. 

 

> _ Help Oz and their forms. You’re a master at intimidation.  _

 

_ Help Brian with calculus...somehow.  _

 

You explained the only class you ever paid attention to was the exact class Oz was having trouble with. I mean, scaring the shit out of people in more ways than one is pretty metal and can help change the formula a bit. Who wants the same thing over and over again ? Not this guy. 

 

Oz beamed at you. 

 

Oz : R-really ? That’s actually not a bad idea. Why don’t we head outside for this ? My other f-forms tend to make a huge mess. 

 

Oh, how you love messy. You looked at the zombie and he just shrugged. 

 

Brian : I’ll just take your notes and head over to Vicky, I guess. See you two. 

 

How the fuck is he so calm ? If he were you, you’d rip someone’s head out and-okay, not this time. You are NOT getting off track, your potential prom date is in front of you. Wait, how long have you been spacing out ? 

 

You look over at Oz, who had a single sweat drop (???) of goo go down their forehead.

 

Oz : Wow...you w-weren’t kidding when you s-said you aced Intermediate I-intimidation. Th-that’s the most nervous I’ve felt in awhile. I’m g-glad you’re tutoring me, then. 

 

You bet they motherfucking are ! You’re pretty badass. Though, you don’t understand how fear can get anxiety and nervousness, but that’s a discussion for another time. 

 

The both of you spent the rest of the break scaring the shit out of your other classmates (who weren’t your missing friends) and almost getting caught by multiple authority figures. At some point, Oz managed to shape shift into a huge fire and make several people faint all at once (Pyrophobia tends to do that). Oh, how they know the way to a demon’s heart. 

 

At some point, school was suspended because of the unauthorized heart attacks happening on the campus and advises everyone to stay home until evening classes. Well, you could’ve done more to cause a longer break, but you need to woo someone quick. Speaking of wooing, Oz appears next to you after another scare involving a shit ton of centipedes crawling under someone’s skin. They looked quite pleased with themselves. 

 

Oz : Thanks, I’ve been wanting to try (insert specific centipede phobia) for awhile without getting caught. This really means a lot to me. 

 

They wink at you and started heading home. Leaving you dumbfounded again...they felt so...charming.

 

So charming that it magically transferred to you and made you gain  **+2 Charm** and  **+1 Creativity**

 

- _ Week 2 : Evening- _

 

_ Smarts : 8 _

_ Bold : 12 _

_ Charm : 5 _

_ Creativity : 3 _

_ Fun : 7 _

_ Money : 7 _

 

>Auditorium 

 

Somehow, you got roped into a play because a mysterious force shoved you in the drama room and they automatically gave you the role you didn’t even study for. A lot of people were pissed, but you’re here now, so they can go suck it. You didn’t read much of the script, so you decided to freestyle it and everyone ate it up. 

 

You were on fire because of your performance. In fact, you were so on fire that everyone started to randomly self-combust on the sheer amazing-ness of your act !!! They all cheered for you once you wrapped up the finale. Or was it the screams of agony ? Eh, who cares ? 

 

The fucking director almost booted you out of the play just because of that, but somebody (read : you) managed to cause a bit of chaos among set design and now the staff was at a full scale war. The entire stage was in so much disarray that you couldn’t be even more proud of yourself. You laughed as the producer was carrying a huge light like a spear and trying to ram anyone in his way. 

 

The fact you pulled this off without anyone noticing you, you gained  **+6 stealth moves** (again, not a real stat) and  **+2 Creativity**

 

On the sidelines, you noticed two shadows. It was… Oz and that bright blue loser you never paid attentioned to because he keeps begging you to marry him. 

 

It looked like a really important discussion. Welp, time to eavesdrop because you have nothing better to do. 

 

Oz : No, I’m not going back  to The Void with you. I’ve told my parents and I’m telling it to you. Stop dragging me and go back. 

 

Interdimensional Prince : But Oz, my childhood friend ! You know they’re only concerned. And as somebody close to them and in extension, you , it pains me to see everyone so sad.

 

Oz : I WAS NEVER SAD !!!! Now let go of me, Antares. 

 

What ?!!! That loser has a fucking name ?!! Wow, that’s new. Out of all the NPCs, he was one of the few no one knows the name of asides from coach. And it didn’t count since that was the coach ! Not only that, but they’re also childhood friends ? Suddenly, both that shithead and Oz seemed to have a lot more depth. 

 

Interdimensional Prince : You may not see it now, but you truly miss your home. Don’t you ? We both know it. As someone who came from another dimension myself, you can never get rid of that call back home. 

 

Oz looked contemplative, almost as if they were considering those words.  No, don’t take his offer. It’s a goddamn TRAP !!!

 

Interdimensional Prince : Besides, your parents offered me your hand .

 

And there’s the kicker. Damn, not being a tiny bit subtle about marrying them. At least you try to impress them first before asking. This guy is almost as dumb as Scott. No offense, bro. 

 

Oz’s expression shifted from thoughtful to full on disgusted (a really impressive feat considering he doesn’t have a mouth). The blue bastard loosened his grip once he saw the expression and they took the chance to yank their arm away again. As the eldritch horror started to walk away, Interdimensional Prince (what a motherfucking mouthful) pulled out a goddamn GUN.  

 

Wait, it had lightning on it. It’s just a Stun Gun (lame), but he’s pointing it at an unaware Oz (not so lame and super stupid). You should probably intervene, which is pretty much given since blue asshole has a MOTHERFUCKING STUN GUN AND WILL PROBABLY KIDNAP OZ. YOU : 

 

> _ START THROWING SHIT AT HIM _

 

_ MAKE A HEARTFELT SPEECH ABOUT DECENCY _

  
  


**(So Bold)**

 

THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR ?!!! YOU START BY THROWING A WELL PLACED BOX OF HEAVY SCRAP METAL THAT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE !!!! It was a rapid succession from there. Everyone began fleeing after awhile due to either A) becoming one of your projectiles or B) dodging your projectiles. The entire scene was littered with unconscious people, metal scraps and somehow, you started a big fire in the corner. 

 

Despite everything, the blue bastard was still standing because he managed to dodge all of that crap. He smirked at you condescendingly, with his perfect fucking whites. Ugh…

 

Interdimensional Prince : I applaud your efforts in stopping me. One of Oz’s earthly compatriots, no doubt. It may seem strange for you, but runaway nobles are very common. I assure you that I will take care of them once we start the journey back through the different dimensions. After all, no harm can be done to the hei-

 

Just then, everyone was reminded Oz was still standing there once they kneed his crotch. Interdimensional Prince wheezed in pain as he doubled over. Managing to stumble out of the window and onto the very hard cement. Principal Big Spider was just passing by below when that happened. The arachnid sighed “Not this again, why did we ever accept that foreign exchange program ?” then phoned the ambulance. 

 

You both looked down in shock about what happened. Oz coughed. 

 

Oz : That’s not exactly how I expected that to happen. B-but w-what you did there...that was pretty violent. 

 

Wait, is that their turn off ? If that’s the case, this date is a no-go

 

Oz: I-i can’t believe all of that...was to save me. 

 

Save ? Ohhhh, yeah. You forgot people can also get turned on by being rescued. Miranda was a pretty sure example. Didn’t the guy said something about Oz being a-

 

Oz : A-anyways, I want to go visit him. IP might’ve been a douche right now, but he was probably on my parents’ orders. He’s usually a decent guy that doesn’t ask me to marry him 24/7. Thanks for t-the help.

 

With that, they kiss your cheek and leave you be. Everyone asked if you were okay given your stunned and flustered expression, but you could care less for their opinions. 

 

Right now, you felt like a Prince Charming. Except cooler and less Disney. And tons more fire. Yep, a lot more. Like you could storm an entire city by yourself, meet up with Oz in true princely fashion, then storm out together...yeah. You gained  **+2 Charm** and  **+1 Bold**

 

_ Smarts : 8 _

_ Bold : 13 _

_ Charm : 6 _

_ Creativity : 5 _

_ Fun : 7 _

_ Money : 7 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come beat me with a stick in the comments if you think something is OOC.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and criticism is always welcomed. Also, beat me with a stick.


End file.
